


Alchemist's Ambrosia

by AmberGauge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Consentacles, For Science!, Multiple Penetration, Other, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Tentacles, all the way through, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGauge/pseuds/AmberGauge
Summary: Nikolas has a new specimen in his possession and has been waiting the whole week for a few days off to see what it can do. He's only read about the strange plant-like creature but thanks to a contact he's finally getting the opportunity to see it first-hand, so he enthusiastically heads down to meet and prepare for whats to come.





	Alchemist's Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a smut fic before, so we'll see how this goes. Kinda wanted to write something for a friend involving this boy but I kinda lost track of how much I was writing and so felt I should just post it here for others to read too since I'm pretty proud of it. I feel like maybe my thoughts got a bit broken up here and there but I certainly hope that you all enjoy the read- please leave a comment telling me what you think and if maybe it got a bit hard to read in certain parts due to my wording or the structure at all. I'm very excited for everyone to read and enjoy!

It was about six in the evening by now, the day’s work was done and Nikolas had closed up shop for the evening before heading into the back. It was the weekend and as such he’d have the next few days to himself to do with what he pleased- perfect for one of his ‘experiments’. The alchemist changed from what he’d been wearing most of the day and instead slipped into one of his more comfortable robes before heading back downstairs and into his workshop. He’d recently gotten his hands on something rather interesting through one of his contacts, a very strange and rare beauty from across the sea in the warm southern tropics. It had been delivered to him on loan for but a few weeks so if he wanted to observe and collect samples then he’d have to do sooner rather than later…

The blonde carefully tied his hair back as he entered the workshop and made his way to the basement, already rather excited to study the thing for himself. It was warm and humid in the basement, various tables and shelves lined with terrariums and jars for his live specimens as well as a very large and unique looking metal tank- though it wasn’t the focus of his attention on this venture. No he had his sights set on something far rarer…

In the center of the room sat a curious looking bulb, the thick membrane of it’s outer later having a velvety appearance to it. Niki smiled at the sight, eyeing the thing from a safe distance before removing his robe- shrugging it off slowly. He was nude beneath the loose fitting robe, the soft material sliding over his lithe muscular form before finally slipping off. It would only serve to get in the way and become soiled in the heat of the moment. A small trail of pale hair ran along his smooth stomach, starting just below his navel and moving southward to meet his groin. The alchemist wasn’t as young as he once was and so a few flecks of silvery grey could be observed mixed in with the dirty blonde.

Carefully he laid the robe over the metal tank, emerald eyes shifting to glance back towards the strange bulb. It was rather large, standing about waist high, and it was a vibrant shade of green- though near the tips of each petal-like folds faded to a warm strawberry red. He smiled and very gently stroked the velvety membrane before turning away to fetch a few things…

The alchemist collected a bottle of oil and a slim toy for himself, knowing that he’d want to be prepared beforehand if he wanted to encourage the creature. He lifted a leg, placing his foot flat against a chair’s seat, then poured a bit of oil into his palm before setting it aside. Gently he smoothed the oil over his backside, two fingers slicking the ring of muscle, then moved to stroke along the toy itself. Once it was generously lubricated he brought it down and very gently began pressing it inward. He was slow and careful despite his own eagerness, sliding it an inch or so before withdrawing- only to repeat the same action moments later. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, his cock twitching to life between his legs at the stimulation he was offering himself…

It wasn’t long before he was thrusting it in and out of himself with ease, slowly swirling the thing around to try and loosen the tight muscles, and panting very softly to himself. He gave one final thrust, forcing the toy in to the base, where he let it remain for a few moments, and let out a long and shaky sigh. Removing it, he set it aside and turned his attention to his new specimen, smiling he noticed it beginning to open. 

Niki watched as the large petal-like bulb folded open fully to reveal a tightly wound coil of vines, the things stirring at the simple touch he’d given it prior and began to unwind. They hadn’t looked quite so numerous before but as they uncoiled and slowly began writhing against the cool floor of the basement Niki realized just how tightly they could pack themselves to fit into the protective cocoon-like bulb. The tendrils were the same vibrant green as the exterior of the plant but slowly faded to the strawberry red near the tips of each vine- which each looked very much like a fleshy pine-cone. 

The alchemist carefully stepped over the mass of vines that now lay splayed over the floor, his legs trembling lightly, and very slowly moved into a kneeling position. The tendrils reacted to the warmth of his skin by squirming closer to him, one of the things curiously prodding at his inner thigh before slithering up between his legs towards his front. He stared down and watched as it slid over his smooth stomach, a thin and slightly sticky trail being left behind, and very gently took it in hand. It trembled at the heat of his palms, the strange cone-like folds opening to reveal the bright red interior as more of the curious fluid dribbled down each ridge. It smelled so very sweet, like honey, and made his mouth water…

He released it, letting it continue to wander as before, and waited while the strange creature got comfortable with him- letting it explore his body until it finally found the warmest spot. A curious tendril pressed itself between his legs, its nectar flowing like water as it rubbed the underside of his balls, feeling about to try and find what it was looking for. The alchemist licked his lower lip- cock twitching lightly at the stimulation to his groin- then reached back to place both hands flat against his ass before slowly pulling apart his cheeks.

He could feel the tentacle as it inched closer, prodding lightly at his prepped hole, then let out a little gasp as it pressed into him. Liquid dribbled from around the tentacle that had wormed its way inside of him and he could feel as it slowly pressed deeper- eased by the constant flow of the strange nectar it produced. It had only gone a few inches in before it began to withdraw and Niki let out a small groan as it did, brow pulling tight. The cone-like tip had begun opening inside of his body, stretching his passage further, before it thrust itself back inside. He gasped softly, eyes widening a bit as he saw his smooth stomach shift lightly from the invading tentacle, and moved one hand from holding his cheeks apart to instead lay over the spot. His flesh rippled lightly beneath his palm as the tentacle thrust itself back and forth.

A low groan came from the man though as it began to withdraw again, this time pulling out enough that he could feel his hole stretching around the ridged tip. It ached a bit but not terribly so. The groan turned into a soft 'Ah-’ though as the tentacle pulled out of him completely and a splash of nectar fell between his legs. Moments later another tentacle joined, this time slithering into his stretched hole with ease- a second one joining shortly after. There they are… this was exactly what he wanted.

By now the alchemist’s dick was throbbing and hard- the tip glistening with its own fluid- and bobbed lightly with each invading thrust of the creature’s nimble limbs. Niki brought his other hand to his stomach now too and panted softly as he watched them slowly move deeper- legs shaking. They curled in his gut, the flaring cone-like tips visible through his delicate flesh, and he let out a little whimper as a third wormed itself between the other two- spearing him further. “Gods-” he said aloud, unable to take his eyes off the sight as his belly began to writhe slowly.

Many of the other limbs had coiled around him, holding him steady as the others invaded his warm insides- though he was forced to shut his eyes for a moment when he felt a twinge in his stomach, muscles tightening instinctively. The creature had found its way to the end of his colon and was now attempting to find where to go next. He groaned- able to feel more of the thing slithering into him despite there being no more room- and his belly slowly began to bow outward as it was filled with the writhing limb- until finally his gut was completely full. He stroked over his stomach, panting softly, and opened his eyes to gaze down at the sight. His lower belly was mildly deformed from how tightly packed his gut had become, the clear outline of his colon visible against the rest of his slim stomach. Niki gave a little whine when finally he felt something give inside of him-

The tentacle pushed itself deeper, slithering up into his intestines, while the other two merely coiled in his gut. He swallowed, able to see the tentacle as it found its way deeper and deeper into his body- the tight bundle that had formed in his colon beginning to ease as the limb slithered through him. He witched in fascination as his stomach slowly grew, one hand very gently stroking over the squirming mass, and giving a low moan of pleasure. He always loved this part- always loved watching as his body was filled to the brim… loved the sight of watching his lower belly begin to sag from the weight of whatever was inside of him before it slowly filled the rest of him…

Nectar dripped and dribbled out from around the tentacles causing a wet and slippery squelch as the one tentacle kept pushing more and more of itself into the warmth that was the alchemist’s body. Niki smooth a hand over the writhing mass that was his stomach, stroking it lovingly, his breathing was becoming more shallow as it grew difficult to breathe thanks to how jam-packed his body was becoming. His guts pushed the rest of his organs up and into his rib-cage- the outline of which becoming more obvious as he was completely packed full. He made a slightly distressed sound as he felt another twinge inside of him, this one making him a bit nauseous, and swallowed… his breathing turning a bit quick.

He kept swallowing as the sensation persisted- his body panicking a bit- until he could swallow no more. His breathing hitched and he let out a sickening sound as his mouth was filled with the thick cone-like head of the tentacle. His throat bulged with the mass and the alchemist’s eyes rolled back into his skull, tears gathering in the corners out of reflex, as the thing pushed its way past his lips. It wriggled for a moment, trying to see if there was anywhere else to go, then gently pressed itself against the man’s face. Niki could feel the slick nectar dribble down his cheek and jaw and tried to make a small sound but all that came was a bubbling gurgle from around the tentacle as the air from his lungs was forced around it.

Slowly the tentacle began to withdraw back inside of him leaving his mouth full of the sweet nectar- he tried to swallow but only choked- spilling the nectar over his chest and stomach. He gurgled and sputtered on it until finally he could breathe again- gasping for air as his esophagus was fully cleared, the tentacle settling in his stomach. It took him a moment to catch his breath but once he did he let his head loll to one side, heavy lidded eyes looking down at himself. Gods- he’d say he looked like like a woman ready to give birth with how jam-packed he was if it wasn’t for the very obvious bulges beneath his skin…

Slowly he stroked the mass, a tentacle moving to gently support the weight of his stomach- curling against his moving flesh. He felt the tentacles begin to vibrate gently and found the sensation rather odd- as he was able to feel it throughout his entire body. He wouldn’t have guessed the tentacle was withdrawing if it wasn’t for the fact that he could feel it as it withdrew from his stretched hole…. yet his stomach was not growing smaller. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as fluid erupted from his mouth and nose-

A hand flew up to cover his mouth, doing his best to either swallow it back or let it flow out of him as he held his breathe. His whole body shook and he watched as his stomach grew further- his intestines being filled like a balloon by the plant-like creature’s fluid. The pressure in his stomach subsided and he was finally able to pull his hand from his mouth- though he dare not move it far- as he was afraid the pressure would case him to vomit up the rest of the nectar that had settled in his stomach. His stomach rounded out, becoming a much smoother sphere now that it was being filled more evenly, and whimpered in shame as his hole gushed around each tentacle…

Finally two of the vine-like limbs withdrew, leaving the one tentacle to remain inside of him- though not for long. He could feel it as it began to withdraw when the thick flared head plugged him back up- long enough for another one to move close- this one much thicker and having a bulb-like head. The alchemist’s legs trembled and his face went bright red as the tentacle suddenly pulled out with a wet pop and fluid gushed out of him and splashed onto the floor. He let out a sudden cry of surprise as the other replaced it with a rough thrust- pushing deeply into him with ease.

It settled though a moment or two later, seeming content with where it had stopped, much to the alchemist’s relief as he’d started to feel an uncomfortable pressure from the thing- its thickness forcing the liquid to shift throughout him. The thick tentacle began to pulse lightly, he could feel it between his cheeks and against his thigh, as a thick knot began traveling up its length. He gasped when he felt it between his legs, beads of sweat running down his temples, and groaned in pain as it stretched against his ass. It entered him slowly and his mouth fell open in an agonizing cry of pain and pleasure- the thick sphere pressing hard against his prostate- eyes fluttering closed as tears streaked his face. Niki bucked against it weakly as he came- his twitching and reddened cock spurting over his belly and the array of tendrils that still splayed themselves across the floor.

The bud-like head opened inside of him, blossoming like a flower, and shuddered as it deposited a large seed inside of the trembling man before it slowly began to withdraw. There was a wet slopping sound as it withdrew, his ass being left quivering and agape from the stretching. Very slowly the creature began to withdraw, the many limbs sliding away from the man to coil about themselves again, though one stayed behind and gently smoothed over the alchemist’s engorged stomach. It felt around gently, as though checking to make certain the other remained in-tact, and Niki gave a weak little whimper as he sat back on his heels- carefully lifting his knees as best he could when the plant began to close back up. The tentacle remained though- even when the rest had disappeared beneath the protective petals that had enclosed it at the start- and very gently nudged him encouragingly.

The alchemist managed a little smile, stroking along the serpent-like thing, and then very carefully began trying to get to his feet. His legs wobbled a bit as he stood but he leaned lightly against the strange organism for support. He felt so heavy, his distended belly sagging with the weight of his new cargo, and slowly he took in a deep breath while stroking over it. The vine seemed satisfied that he was standing and so soon withdrew back into the safety of the bud, leaving Nikolas alone to compose himself… grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Oh yes, this was most certainly worth the money he’d given his contact to borrow the strange specimen in the first place… Now he’d just have to drain himself of most of the nectar, as it was sure to fetch a wonderful price, though he would make sure to leave enough for the growing seed. After all- he’d want one of these exotic things for his own collection…

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious, I based the creature's tentacles off of a Shampoo Ginger plant's conical shaped flower. I found a few gifs laying around and thought that it could make for a fun and interesting tentacle, hence the fic. Also I may write more with Nikolas in the future, as he's probably a perfect character for pretty much any smut I can think of- but I may also write some stories with him that are less sexual in nature if I feel the urge or if anyone's interested enough.


End file.
